It is common for people with long hair to spend a considerable amount of time brushing the hair in order to get the tangles out of the hair, and to make the hair attractive and tangle free. The longer a person's hair, the more time this process can take. A problem occurs when a person with long hair goes to bed for the night. The person may have spent a considerable amount of time brushing their hair and they may have put it into a ponytail to minimize the tangling, but merely putting it in a ponytail does not prevent tangling which occurs as the person tosses and turns all night.
To the persons that this may affect, they awake with a head full of tangles in their hair, and must brush their hair out in the morning in order to remove the tangles.
What is needed is a device, and a method for using the device which can be placed over a user's ponytail, and which can be slept on and prevent the hair from tangling during a night of sleep.